User blog:HopeHaddok/How To Train Your Dragon Timeline
So everyone knows that the How To Train Your Dragon franchise started with the books written by Cressida Cowell, of whom is acknowledged in the opening credits of all the series and movies. So now we start with the first movie released on March 26, 2010, featuring six teenage Vikings, Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. We follow Hiccup as he is the most disliked Viking. In trying to prove that he is one of them he shoots down a very rare dragon called a Night Fury. After telling his father Stoick, the Chief of their village of Berk, the Hairy Hooligans, he says that he isn't like them, yet he wants to be. So he goes out to find that beast that he shot down, finds it and can't kill it. So then he cuts the ropes, leading it to run into a cove near his village, of which he goes back to every day after dragon killing school. He sneaks there and makes a bond with this dragon, of which calling him Toothless. So then he goes to help Toothless since he shot the beast and made it loose one of its tail fins. That's all I will give away. Then we head to two shorts called "Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon", in that one we see Gobber the belch, the blacksmith of the village, and the gang goes looking for a dragon that is made entirely out of bone. Then in another short called "Book of Dragons", Gobber, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs all talk about the book of dragons, that has all their knowledge of dragons, classes, and species. Then we head to the next part which was released one year later on November 15, 2011, it is called "Gift Of The Night Fury". It then follows them celebrating a holiday with their dragons, this holiday is called 'Snoggletog', but then all the dragons flock and leave their island called Berk, but the only dragon not to leave was Toothless because he can't fly without Hiccup helping with his prosthetic. After that, we have Riders of Berk and then Defenders of Berk, I never got to watch the full thing for both so you guys have fun watching all their adventures on these Cartoon Network T.V shows. Then we have Dawn of the Dragon Racers, where we have the gang recall how the sport Dragon racing was created, with a flashback to the T.V. shows. After that we have Race To The Edge, now this was a six-season show, but if you would like to check it out it is on Netflix for your watching. #Hiccstrid4Life Then 5 years later from the first movie we have the well-wanted sequel How To Train Your Dragon 2, released on June 14, 2014, where we see the entire gang aged perfectly and let me say that we got Neville Longbottomed with Hiccup in the first 10 minutes, am I right. But anyway, we follow how Hiccups been flying around filling his map with new lands. And how his father has decided to retire and make Hiccup chief. But then they discover dragon trappers and they said that Hiccup and Astrid destroyed their base, that was completely encased in ice. Then they talk about this man, of who they work for. Then Hiccup meets a long lost family member and another passes away. And last but not least we have the final movie in the franchise, How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. This movie takes place a year after the second movie, and we are introduced to the plethora of dragons that inhabit Berk. But, with every new batch of dragons that they save from the hunters, the bigger a target they become. And when this threat and a wild Light Fury dragon appear, it's up to Hiccup and Toothless to make the right desitions for their kind as Chief and Alpha. So there we have it. The entire timeline of How To Train Your Dragon from start to finish. I hope this helps you with your questions and knowledge of what happened when. Bye-Bye! Category:Blog posts